Use the Force (Skill)
Use the Force (Cha) Requires the Force Sensitivity feat You draw upon the Force to help you recover from injuries, gain special insights, or perform other remarkable acts. You must have the Force Sensitivity feat (page 85) to be trained in this skill. Activate Force Power (Trained Only): You make a Use the Force check to use a Force power (see Force Powers, page 95). This use of the skill requires no action. Force Trance (Trained Only): As a full-round action, you can enter a Force trance with a DC 10 Use the Force check. In this state, you remain fully aware of your surroundings. Each hour you remain in the trance, you regain a number of hit points equal to your character level. You can emerge from the trance as a swift action. If you remain in a Force trance for 4 consecutive hours, you emerge from the trance fully rested (as though you’d rested for 8 hours). While you’re in a Force trance, you can go ten times as long as normal without food or water (see the Endurance skill, page 66). Move Light Object (Trained Only): As a move action, you can use the Force to telekinetically lift and move a relatively light object within your line of sight. A successful DC 10 Use the Force check allows you to move an object weighing up to 5 kg a distance of 6 squares in any direction. As a standard action, you can use the object as a projectile weapon, but the DC increases to 15. If your Use the Force check beats the target’s Reflex Defense, the object hits and deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. Search Your Feelings: As a full-round action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine whether a particular action will yield favorable or unfavorable results to you in the immediate future (10 minutes or less). For example, you can make the check to determine whether destroying a dark side artifact will have immediate unforeseen repercussions. The answer does not take into account the long-term consequences of a contemplated action. Using the above example, a successful check would not portend a future encounter with vengeful darksiders angered by the destruction of the dark side artifact. (The GM must assess the immediate consequences of the action, based on what he knows about the circumstances.) Sense Force (Trained Only): You automatically sense disturbances in the Force. A location that is strong in the dark side of the Force can be sensed out to a range of 1 kilometer. A relative, companion, or close friend in mortal danger or great pain can be sensed out to a range of 10,000 light years. A great disturbance, such as the destruction of an entire populated planet or the distress of a whole order of allies, can be sensed anywhere in the same galaxy. As a full-round action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to determine the distance and general direction of the location of the disturbance. As a full-round action, you can use this ability to actively sense other Force-users out to a range of 100 kilometers. If you succeed on a DC 15 Use the Force check, you know how many Force-users are within range, their approximate distance and direction from you, and whether you’ve met them before or not. Another Force-user within range can try to conceal her presence from you by making an opposed Use the Force check. If she equals or exceeds your Use the Force check, you don’t sense her presence at all. Sense Surroundings: As a swift action, you can make a DC 15 Use the Force check to ignore the effects of cover and concealment when making Perception checks to detect or observe targets. Increase the DC by 5 if this ability is used against targets with total cover. Telepathy: As a standard action, you can establish a telepathic link with a distant creature. Through the link, you can exchange emotions or a single though, such as “Go!”, “Help!”, or “Danger!” The target must have an Intelligence of 2 or higher, and the distance between you and the target determines the DC (see below). Against an unwilling target, you must make a Use the Force check against the target’s Will Defense; if the check fails, you cannot establish a telepathic link or attempt to telepathically contact the target for 24 hours unless the target becomes a willing one. Special: You can’t make Use the Force checks unless you have the Force Sensitivity feat (see page 85). Use the Force is a class skill for any character with the Force Sensitivity feat. You can take 10 on a Use the Force check, but you can’t take 20.